Anything
by ayakuri seiijou
Summary: Naru/Hina. Spinoff of Naruto Episode 437. CAUTION: SPOILERS. May change rating eventually... Naruto and Hinata are growing closer and closer... both awkward and blushing uncontrollably, as usual.
1. Chapter 1

[A-N]

It's a spinoff of Naruto Episode 437, so there are SPOILERS.

I hope you guys like it! Please leave comments and ect, I love feedback! =D

* * *

"…because I--" Hinata's voice rang out through the crater, sturdy and strong, "-- love you..." she finished. She stood facing away from the weak Naruto- he was lying helplessly on the ground, chakra stakes thrust into his legs and back, unable to move. At hearing her words, Naruto's mouth dropped open slightly and his eyes widened- he had no idea of her love… not even slightly.

Hinata faced the last Pain, staring straight ahead with determination shining through. She was crouched in a fight position, angled as to be prepared for anything. She knew she didn't have the strength to win- she may not even be agile enough to lay a finger on her opponent. But she would defend her love to the best of her ability. With a quick breath and mediocre war cry, she sprinted towards the Pain. Naruto attempted to give a shout of protest, but the shock that set in stifled his yell.

"_Juho Shoshiken!!!_" Hinata yelled, her arms raised, advancing quickly. The dust around her began to swirl as her feet pounded into the ground. Using all that was within her, she thrust herself at Pain. He easily dodged, performing multiple quick sidesteps. "_Shinra Tensei..._" he hissed, straightening his arm in front of him, palm flat, facing Hinata.

Within seconds, an incredible force thrust her flying backwards, and she slammed into a wall of the crater. Her soft skin was easily penetrated by the sharp stone on the walls, and blood began pooling in the folds of her shirt. It trickled down her back and down her temples, blurring her vision as it slipped into her eyes. Blinking a few times, she dazedly looked up at the glaring sun for a few moments, then slipped into dark unconsciousness.

Pain had followed her path through the air, and was standing over her with a chakra blade, posed and ready to slice her into eternal unconsciousness. He looked down at the girl, raising his blade. It glistened in the sun, the dark ebony dwindling down to a incredibly sharp point.

At the same moment, Naruto's screams once again became audible. Gasping for air, he roared a vicious and powerful "**STOP!!**". Flared by anger, he lifted himself off the ground through the chakra stakes, erupting into the Fox's form, black with rage and hatred. Breaking out of his seal, he thundered towards Pain. A huge battle ensued, Naruto quickly gaining the upper hand. The battle moved farther away from Hinata, and as she floated in and out of consciousness, she whispered a quiet "Naruto…"

* * *

After the battle was over and Pain destroyed, all returned to the village. Kakashi had taken Naruto back, after all the others had previously returned. Naruto and Kakashi entered the field where the villagers had gathered, all there to celebrate his successful defense of the village. As soon as they entered the clearing, Naruto looked around in surprise at the joyful people welcoming him. He smiled and greeted all the townsfolk, but couldn't get his mind off Hinata. _Had she really meant what she said…? Why else would she have risked her life for me…? I hope she's okay..._

Quitely, to the side, he spoke to Kakashi. "Where's Hinata?" Kakashi's eyes lowered and he pulled Naruto away from the excited and loud crowd. "I need to talk to you about her." He said calmly, sitting down in a small grass patch under a healthy tree to the side of the clearing. "She took a huge hit back there. I'm surprised she even survived..." he trailed off, muttering something about justus'. "She won't be healthy for a while though." He said quitely. "I think you should probably visit her… she's worried about you."

Naruto's face crumbled into a worried frown, and he stood up abruptly, turning to face the direction of the hospital. Kakashi nodded and got up as well, strolling off back to the crowd. Naruto started off, walking quickly to the hospital. _She cares about me so much that even near to death, she still worries about my own health._ He shook his head, chuckling a little. "Classic Hinata…" he said softly. He then began jogging as to reach the hospital sooner.

* * *

Hinata's breathing was getting shallower and shallower. Her face became flushed, and she tossed and turned in her sleep. _What have I done? _Even in her dreams, she became flustered at her confession to Naruto. _What if he doesn't like me back. It'll just be awkward all the time! He won't even look at me… I can't look at him! I can't see him again! _Her fists clutched her sheets as she wrestled with sleep, legs flailing.

Naruto gently knocked on the door to Hinata's hospital room. He held a few dandelions in his hand, awkwardly shifting from his left foot to his right. He stood back, glancing up and down the halls. Hearing no movement from the room, he gingerly shifted the knob and stepped cautiously in, eyes peering around the room. "Hinata?" He whispered. His eyes passed slowly over the girl in the bed, thrashing around under the sheets. Slightly worried, he crept up to the bed. He raised a hand to pat her shoulder- she seemed stressed out, and he assumed she was probably having a nightmare. Gently, he rested his hand on her arm, eyes sliding over her figure with worry.

Hinata didn't wake, but she calmed down and her breathing returned to normal at the comfort of his hand. The gentle shadows created by the blinds contoured her delicate cheekbones, and her pale skin glowed in contrast to her jet black hair. Her slight figure trembled under the sheets, surrounded by her hair, flowing over the pillows. _She really is lovely… _Naruto suddenly blushed, mentally punching himself. Shaking his head embarrassedly, he frowned at himself. _She's a comrade, I need to treat her with respect. I'm so perverted!! _He thought angrily. Realizing he still had his hand on her arm, he yelped with shock and pulled it back, convinced that he'd truly become a sexual fiend.

As he stumbled backwards, he tripped over the room's trashcan, falling backwards with a loud crash. The room shook, and the once peaceful Hinata squealed and jolted up, eyes wide with shock. "N-Naruto?! W-w-hat a-are y-you d-doing--"… she stuttered, eyes rolling back in her head, and cheeks flushing violently with embarrassment_. This can't be happening! Why is he here? _

Naruto jumped up and lept towards her, worried that if she fainted now, she'd fall forward. Hinata's eyes glazed over and she started tipping over the side of the bed, directed towards the floor. Before she could get there, Naruto slid his arms under her now unconscious body and corrected her position so she rested back on her pillow once more. Sighing, he slipped the covers back under her chin and patted her arm. Deciding he should probably leave rather than cause her more grief, he left the dandelions on the side table with a barely readable note. 'Hinata, sorry I scared you… I came to make sure you were ok!! See you soon!!! Get well!!! –Naruto'. Stepping back towards the door frame, he stopped at the threshold. Glancing back at Hinata, he heard her mumble a soft "Naruto…". Naruto flushed with embarrassment, awkwardly stuttering something about how he had to go. He turned back towards the threshold again, and glancing back at Hinata one more time, still blushing slightly, and slipped through the door to go to his apartment.


	2. Chapter 2

[A-N]

It's a spinoff of Naruto Episode 437, so there are SPOILERS.

Hello All! Thank you so much for reading my story, it really means alot. All the faves and comments are very motivating, and any constructive criticism is greatly appreciated. Also, if there's anything you'd like to see in the story, please let me know!

* * *

Naruto neared his apartment, heart still pounding rather quickly. He lifted his hand to touch his cheek- it was still flaring with heat, displaying his embarrassment from the incident just minutes before. He sighed and let his hand fall to his side, then slipped them both in his pockets and trudged along. Breathing steadily, he gazed at his surroundings, mind far away, deep in thought. _Why does she like me? She couldn't… this isn't possible. _He shook his head. _No one could like me… Sakura especially. _He winced, remembering the sharp smack he received last time he had tried to ask her out.

Finally arriving at his home, he slipped through the door and prepared some ramen, smiling happily_. It feels just like it did before all this ninja war stuff started happening_. He felt a pang of sadness in his heart as he thought of the war, and all the people in danger. Sighing, he finished preparing the ramen and slid into a chair, eating it solemnly. Soft light filtered gently through the windows, creating illuminated patterns on the floor. He stared out the window, looking over his city_. I will do everything in my power to protect you_. An image of the Hinata slipped into his mind, and his cheeks flushed. _She feels the same way… but about me._

* * *

The sun shone over the horizon, and beautiful colors decorated the sky. It was a new morning- sunny and bright, and birds began to sing as the sun's light brightened each of their nests. Hinata's eyes fluttered open, gazing openly up at the ceiling. She blinked a few times, remembering the night before. A soft blush formed at her cheeks, and sighing at her last incident with Naruto, she slid out of bed and over to the bathroom.

After taking a shower, she dressed and prepared herself for the day. The nurse came in shortly, smiling happily. She crossed the room to Hinata, who was sitting in a chair by the window, staring out at the commotion of the city, deep in thought. She placed a hand on her shoulder gently, tipping her head to the side.

"Hinata, you're free to leave the hospital today." She said softly, smoothing back the girl's dark hair. Hinata nodded and a weak smile spread on her face. She scooted over slightly, preferring not to have a stranger touch her hair- regardless of her kind intentions.

"Okay…" she said quitely, standing up from the chair, "I'll go in a few minutes." The nurse nodded and began to leave the room, but paused at the door.

"Also, if you want, I can get Kurenai Yuhi to escort you back to your home…" She offered.

"No, thank you though." Hinata smiled at the kind woman. Hinata preferred to walk back on her own, so she could think over her situation. _Naruto… what will I do next time I see you…?_

In a few minutes, she exited the hospital and walked down the street, staring at the ground. The sun shone warmly on her face, and she slipped her hands into her pockets and raised her eyes, gazing down the street. Her stomach began to rumble, and she sighed and crossed the street to a food store.

She wandered down the breakfast isle, glancing at various cereals and frozen foods. Pausing, she kneeled down to examine a specific cereal box on the bottom shelf. She calmly leaned in to read the box, and within a few seconds a rather strange pattering noise, slowly growing in loudness, broke her concentration. She sat back up, and leaned back to look around the corner of the isle for the source, fairly curious. Yet before she could look around the isle completely, the pattering got much louder and a young man sprinted around the corner and full on into the surprised and kneeling Hinata. She fell back on the floor with a squeal, sliding back forcefully into an isle with various fallen cereal boxes splayed around her. The young man too had gone flying, and he was laying face down in the middle of the isle, groaning in pain.

Hinata's face flushed and she abruptly stood up. She quickly stepped over to the fallen man, then kneeling down next to him, offered a weak "Are you ok? I'm so sorry!". Panicking, she stood up again and swiftly turned to kneel in front of him, leaning over to see his face. She glanced around, checking to see if there were any employees there to scold them. Somehow, no one had truly been alarmed at the commotion. A few people walking past the isle had raised their eyebrows at the two, shaking their heads with what appeared to be secondhand embarrassment, but aside from those customers, it looked as though they wouldn't get into much trouble.

"Ughhmm… Sorry, that was probably more my fault than yours! I really oughta' look where I'm going…" The boy mumbled. He slowly pushed himself upwards and sat facing the girl. As they recognized each other, his face flushed bright red and he scooted back with a quick "Aahh!" Hinata, on the other hand, squealed an soft "Eeeep!!!" and also scooted back, cheeks violently red. Fighting to stay conscious, Hinata glared at the floor.

"I'm s-s-so s-s-sorr-"…"-NO!! It was my-"…"-b-b-ut I didn't mean-"..."-I should have looked-"… they both spoke over each other, mumbling and stuttering. They were both embarrassed and red, staring at the floor. Hinata whimpered and scooted back to lean against an isle, trembling with nervousness. Naruto stood up, shoving his clenched fists in his pockets and rubbing the back of his leg with his other foot.

"I'm really sorry…" he said quietly, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. _What should I say...?_

An awkward silence ensued as both people searched for something to say. Naruto suddenly took notice of the scattered cereal boxes, mumbling, "Oh… I g-guess we should c-clean this up…" he started. Overwhelmed by the situation, Hinata's cheeks flushed an even darker shade of pink and her eyes rolled back in her head_. He isn't going to say anything? Oh god, he really must not like me... _She slumped back into the isle, knocking a few more cereal boxes off the shelf, whimpering once more.

Hinata had fainted once again. Naruto groaned and smacked himself in the forehead. _I shoulda' been nicer to her. She was probably freaking out about her confession… then again, so was I…_ Naruto leaned over and picked up the cereal boxes off the floor, and each time he placed one on the shelf, he would glance over at the unconscious Hinata. She was in an O.K. position- just leaning against the shelves. Naruto cleaned up the mess within a few seconds, then walked over to stand in front of her, wondering what, exactly, he should do in this situation. He rubbed the back of his neck again, shifting his weight to his left foot.

Frowning, he knelt down in front of her, looking at her with curiosity. _I wonder if she needs to go to the hospital…? _Suddenly feeling quite awkward, he blushed and scooted back, shifting his gaze to the ground. He sneaked a peek at Hinata again, eyes widening at the immensity of her blush. _She must have been really nervous…_ He focused on her intently, peering at her glistening dark hair and reddened cheeks, contrasting sharply with her pale skin.

"…What... are you... doing…?" Naruto jumped up in surprise, glancing up at Shino Aburame, who had appeared around the corner, frowning slightly.

Naruto's blush increased, and he stumbled over his words, shocked at Shino's sudden arrival. "Uhh… Well, see, Hinata and I ran into each other… I mean actually, I ran into Hinata, and then she fell, and then she fainted, and I knocked over these cereal boxes, but then I didn't know what to do, but I cleaned up the cereal boxes, but then I got confused because I don't know if Hinata needs to go to the hospital, and I---" Naruto was spitting out words rapidly with nervousness (Shino's always freaked him out quite a bit), but the other boy cut him off sharply.

"Alright… I'll take her home... I think you've done enough here..." Shino raised his eyebrow, glancing at his unconscious teammate.

"Ahh… okay!" Naruto muttered, "But… uh… Tell Hinata I'm sorry… um… I didn't mean it!!" Shino had picked up Hinata like a baby- she was cradled in his arms, breathing lightly, still flushed from the encounter. Shino shot Naruto a dirty look through his sunglasses, then proceeded to walk stiffly away, down the isle and out the store.

_Jeez… why does he even wear those!! It's not even sunny!! _Naruto squirmed and shoved his fists into his pockets. _Stupid bug-freak dude. Yuck… bugs. _Naruto shivered. _I know Hinata's his teammate, so it's good to be concerned about her. But he doesn't have to be so rude!! Jerk!! Regardless...__ I hope Hinata's okay… _Naruto's clenched fists relaxed, and a small smile unfolded on his face. _S__he always faints when I see her… _He chuckled quietly to himself and turned around, wandering through the store to find the ramen section. Earlier, he hadn't thought anyone was in the cereal section- Hinata was so quiet that he missed her presence completely. Incredibly hungry and running late for training with Kakashi, he had sprinted through the store to buy breakfast, planning to eat it on the way. Instead, he had literally run into Hinata.

_Eh… I'm not even hungry._ Naruto abrubtly spun around and walked out the store, still deep in thought about Hinata. He passed a few clothing stores, kicking a rock in front of him mindlessly. A old rusty kunai was stuck in the ground, and suddenly remembering his training with Kakashi, he yelped and sprinted towards the training grounds, leaving swirls of dust in his wake. He'd probably tell Kakashi about everything- he'd know what to do. As he ran, his mind again wandered to Hinata. _I hope she's okay..._


	3. Chapter 3

[A-N]

It's a spinoff of Naruto Episode 437, so there are SPOILERS.

Hey everyone! I am deeply sorry that I completely vanished for multiple months! School was ending, I got writer's block, summer started... I can't even explain how sorry I am! I haven't written in a while, so I hope this chapter's still okay. It's not that long (It was a rather boring piece to write, but I suppose it had to be in here), but still feel free to comment and critique!

Again, very sorry, and I hope you're still interested in the story! More chapters will be following. Soon too I should hope!

Keep up the reviews! I love them! :D

If you can, let me know what you think should happen! I love to hear ideas from you guys! Everything is greatly, greatly appreciated.

* * *

Naruto arrived at the training ground, breathing hard. He had sprinted all the way there, yet was still late. Frowning, he looked around the clearing. _Where is Kakashi..? _Sighing, he trudged over to a tree and slid down it. He leaned back and slumped, crossing his arms with a slight frown crumpling his forehead.

"Ahh. There you are." Kakashi easily lept down from the branch above Naruto's head, giving a sly smile. "You look a bit, er… worried, I suppose. In thought?" He frowned, _Naruto in thought? That's a first. _He chuckled slightly at his cleverness. Taking out his 'novel', he strode over to the spot Naruto sat.

"Well…" Naruto looked at the ground in thought, forhead crumpling. "See… 'spose there's this girl, and she likes me I think, and I kinda like her, but I don't really know what to do, but- NOT THAT THIS IS ACTUALLY HAPPENING," he shouted, "but ya' know… like 'if' that were to happen-"

"-So you want to know how to ask Hinata out?" Kakashi interjected, smirking. Naruto's mouth dropped open and his eyes widened.

"How…? Have you been stalking me! Why do you know this!" Naruto said hastily, an embarrassed blush forming on his tanned cheeks.

Kakashi again laughed. "I'm a ninja. We find things out. Very secretive." He flipped a page in his book, still multitasking quite well. "Or maybe I just saw how you look at Hinata. It's not like your mutual blushing is obvious or anything." Naruto frowned and let out a loud huff, irritated at the circumstance.

"Well anyways, can you just tell me how to ask her out or something…" He trailed off and looked around quickly, rubbing his hand on the back of his neck. Although he was comfortable with Kakashi, he still felt this was a rather awkward subject. Enjoying Naruto's obvious discomfort, and his 'novel' in addition, Kakashi smirked.

"I suppose you could just ask her to her face. She'd obviously say yes. She likes ya' bud." Standing up, Kakashi started walking to the forest. "Anyways, you need to do some training if you're gonna be Hokage."

Naruto swiftly got up and followed. "Okay… are you sure that'd work?" _That'd be so awkward… and hard to do… I should just get Sakura to ask her out for me or something…_

Kakashi and Naruto chatted as they walked into the woods, Naruto complaining or getting embarassed and Kakashi poking fun at him. The air blew through the field softly, and Naruto paused, as he could have sworn he smelt Hinata on the breeze. Shaking his head, he followed Kakashi, Hinata on his mind.

Hinata woke up in her bed. Staring at the ceiling for a few minutes, she finally looked around, and noticed Shino sitting in the corner. Blushing slightly at her situation, she sat up quietly.

"Uuhmm… Hi Shino..." she mumbled, embarrassed.

"Hello… Hinata…" Shino stared at her blankly through his sunglasses. Hinata sighed and slipped out of her bed. Shino used to creep her out, but he was very protective. They were almost like siblings now.

"So… I guess Naruto and I ran into each other in the store?" She said, still blushing.

"Yes… And you fainted… Naturally…" Shino smirked under the cloth covering his mouth. Shino- along with 99% of Konohagakure, knew that Hinata was infatuated by Naruto.

Hinata squirmed. "Uhhmm. Yea… Are you hungry Shino-chan?" She swiftly changed the subject. He smirked again, standing up.

"I'm fine… I have to train as well… Goodbye Hinata…" He strode over to the door, pausing. "You should... ask Naruto out…" He smiled, and then exited.

Hinata quivered, watching the place Shino had stood. Shino was an honest man, and when he told her to do something, his words were always listened to closely. _Should I… really? I don't know… _Sighing, she looked around her home. _I'll see Naruto sometime… and when I do, I'll ask. I've loved him a very long time. It's all or nothing. _Her shoulders slumped and she stared at the ground. She clenched her hands into fists and brought them together at her breast, pressing slowly into her chest. A few soft tears gently rolled down her cheeks, and she bit her lower lip in frustration. _Either he'll love me back, or he won't. Regardless of what happens, I'll be stuck loving him for the rest of my life. _

"The next time I see you…" She whispered to herself gently, "… I'll discover my future."

Walking back by himself from training, and thinking of Hinata, Naruto mumbled to himself, "The next time I see her… I'll ask."


End file.
